Seis minutos
by Modernity
Summary: En seis minutos a Gokudera le da tiempo a hacer muchas cosas. 8059


**Título:** Seis minutos  
**Fandom: **KHR!  
**Pareja/Personajes:** 8059~  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Sinopsis: **En seis minutos a Gokudera le da tiempo a hacer muchas cosas (Pésimo resumen, i know, pero el fic es tan corto que si digo algo más lo cuento todo xD)  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la saga Millefiore. Ah, y está sin betear todavía así que cuidado con esos ojos.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece~

* * *

**Seis minutos**

Gokudera tenía muy clara una cosa: Él era la mano derecha del décimo capo. Daba igual que Tsuna jamás lo hubiera reconocido abiertamente o que el idiota de Yamamoto siempre bromeará diciendo que él también quería ser su mano derecha. Pasara lo que pasara Gokudera siempre había tenido muy claro que él era el más indicado para proteger a Tsuna, siempre.

Pero ahora, ya no lo tiene tan claro.

Su mente vacila cuando Yamamoto le escupe que está harto de él y que solo es un lastre para Tsuna y los otros. Le duele el hecho de pensar que no sirve para proteger al décimo capo, pero —extrañamente— le afecta más el hecho de que Yamamoto esté ahí parado, sin su sonrisa, observando cómo le pegan la mayor paliza de su vida sin intervenir. Y es cierto que ha sido el mismo Hayato quien se lo ha exigido: "_No te metas, imbécil. No te necesito" _pero ahora quiere que actúe, que le salve o que se largue, pero NO puede ver más esa cara sombría y apenada. Eso le supera.

Le dan igual las descargas eléctricas que recorren su cuerpo, calcinándolo por dentro, quebrándole. No puede moverse ni golpear al enemigo, simplemente porque no puede dejar de pensar en Yamamoto. No busca razones —ni siquiera lo intenta— solo quiere que el pecho deje de dolerle de esa forma tan molesta. Y sabe —aunque no sabe por qué— que solo podrá sentirse bien cuando Yamamoto vuelva a sonreír de esa manera que siempre consigue sacarle de sus casillas.

Las lágrimas caen. Gokudera finge que son por el dolor de los golpes de Gamma —algo que en parte, es cierto—. Prefiere eso a reconocer que está hecho un lío, que quiere llorar —más— y que necesita que ese friki del béisbol vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre —ese al que él tanto disfruta criticando—.

Por eso intenta curvar los labios en una extraña sonrisa cuando Yamamoto se mueve, aunque solo sea para pegarle un puñetazo y mandarlo a volar. Le grita de todo y el deportista le contesta algo que él ni siquiera se molesta en escuchar, porque lo único que su cerebro puede procesar es la idea de no querer volver a ver a Yamamoto así nunca más.

Al final todo parece arreglarse. Yamamoto sonríe de nuevo y le ayuda a levantarse, supuestamente para poder enfrentarse juntos a Gamma. Gokudera no replica, solo asiente con la cabeza y dice unas palabras que suenan a _"Vamos, le venceremos"_ —aunque en realidad, no es lo que desearía decir en esos momentos—. Le gustaría dejarse llevar, olvidarse de que hay un enemigo frente a ellos, de que están en peligro de muerte, y simplemente abrazar a Yamamoto porque, joder, lo ha echado de menos.

Solo han sido seis cortos minutos. En ese espacio de tiempo a Gokudera le da tiempo a muchas cosas: a fumarse un cigarro, a acompañar a Tsuna a casa después de las clases, a acabar la tarea de matemáticas, a preparar un intento de cena y, también, a darse cuenta de que Yamamoto le importa demasiado.

* * *

Bueno, ahora que habéis acabado de leer (¡Gracias!:3) os contaré algunas cosillas. Resulta que ayer mismo estaba recordando los viejos —no tan viejos, en realidad— tiempos de Reborn y me acordé de ese capítulo tan terriblemente 8059, cuando Yama y Gokkun se encuentran por primera vez con Gamma y les pega una soberana paliza. Well, no sé, Yamamoto cabreado con Gokudera y la reconciliación del final fue tan awww :3~ Bueno, eso, que de ahí salió la idea para este intento de minific. Pensé: Joder, ¿Cómo se sintió Gokkun cuando Yama le mandó a la mierda? Pues eso, gracias por leer también esta paranoia mía (xD) y recordad, **¡8059 for the canon! **


End file.
